There is
by ScreamMyHeadOff
Summary: James is one of Lily's close friends.... how do they take it to the next level? (doesn't go with OOTP so much...) Finished
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*  
  
The girl lay there, her red hair was falling out of her ponytail into her face over her sparkling green eyes, she was lying on her stomach, and knees bend kicking her feet in the air. With her hair up in a ponytail it had black streaks running threw it, overall it gave her a different look, but it worked for her. She had died the bottom half black awhile ago, and she loved the look it gave her. She had her head on her arms which were folded in front of her, and was reading the book propped up in front of her. She had on black jeans and a forest green sweatshirt, that didn't look like it belonged to her, seeing as it was too big. She had on a little makeup but not a lot, just some mascara, and some eyeliner. In the background music was playing that she was unconsciously singing along to. She looked over at the clock which read '6:30' then glanced towards the window, before returning to her book. She glanced at the window again a few minutes later, but this time she smiled, and snapped the book shut, just as a boy with light brown hair and gray eyes climbed threw. He was about 6'0 and a little on the thin side.  
  
She propped her head up with one hand "your exactly." she looked over at the clock which now read '6:37' "7 minutes late" but she was smiling and you could here the laughter in her voice.  
  
"well sooooorrry.., wait what's this. Lily is listening to The Ataris again.. Oh my. who would have guessed." he replied teasing her "are you ready to go?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask.. MOM IM GOING OUT SEE YOU LATER" As she stood up you could see she was about 5'5 she was pretty thin, but not skinny.  
  
"OK LILY"  
  
"Don't blow my eardrum out or anything.."  
  
"Oh shuddup Rem"  
  
"Hey. is that my sweatshirt?"  
  
"Maaaayybe" she answered smiling sweetly  
  
By this time they had made it to the town that was situated only about five blocks away from her house. Remus had lived next to her, her whole life, they had grown up together, now they were best friends, they told each other everything. As their conversation slowed to a comfortable silence, lily's mind wondered to the summer she turned eleven.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"REMMIE!!! Wait.. why do you sound so sad?"  
  
"well. I am. there is something I have to tell you. I'm going to boarding school this year. and I'll only see you during breaks and the summer"  
  
"oh"  
  
"don't be mad lily"  
  
"I'm not mad, I just don't wanna go to junior high alone, ill miss you Remmie"  
  
"well we still have two weeks left, we can spend every minute together"  
  
"Ok!" Lily's face lit up with a smile "what should we do now?"  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Lily's mouth turned up at the ends as she remembered, they had been watching a movie two days later on her birthday August 18, when an owl had swooped threw the room and dropped an owl on her lap, she had looked at the owl then the letter in awe, they turned to remus who's eyes were wide, and then his face had broken into a smile. "I was hopeing this would happen! Lily! You're a witch! You can come to school with me!" her thoughts were interrupted  
  
"A penny for your thoughts" said the boy who was walking on her left  
  
"I was thinking about when I got my Hogwarts letter"  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"So. we're here. which movie should we see?"  
  
"Well it's your birthday tomorrow. you pick"  
  
"Hmm. we could go see. the little mermaid."  
  
"Ahhh Liiils.." At this she rolled her eyes  
  
"I was just kidding. anyway.. theirs nothing good .. lets just go get ice cream"  
  
"Brilliant I knew I hung out with you for a reason" At this she hit him playfully on the arm. And they began the walk down the road to the ice cream shop. As they sat down at a little white metal table outside the shop eating their ice creams (mint chocolate chip and chocolate chip cookie doe for lily, and chocolate for Remus). They talked about the school year that was to come. They were going into their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"So have you guys got any brilliant first day back pranks planed yet?"  
  
"Ah. but that would be telling."  
  
"PLLLEAAAASSSEEEE"  
  
"A Maurder must keep their secrets. you'll find out first day back just like everyone else"  
  
"But what's the point in being best friends with a maurder if they can't tell you what they have planned?"  
  
"Its just my quirky charm that you love!"  
  
"ha..ha.. plllleaaase?"  
  
"no"  
  
"ugh. your impossible"  
  
"but you still love me!"  
  
"nope" but she was smiling  
  
remus glanced at his watch and smiled "happy birthday lily. Your officially 16 now"  
  
"REALLY! Its past midnight?!?!?"  
  
"yup its 12:02" she got up and began doing a very amusing dance, and pulled remus up to join her, both of them in fits of laughter until they fell down in the chairs they had previously vacated.  
  
"Lils your nuts"  
  
"and proud of it"  
  
"we should probably get back" he replied while chuckling.  
  
"yeah. you wanna stay over, we can watch movies and pig out on junk food."  
  
"do you ever sleep?"  
  
"only during the day!"  
  
"ha-ha alright. lets stop by my house and get some stuff"  
  
"Rem. anything you need is probably already at my house. either you left it their or I stole it."  
  
Laughing he replied. "I do believe you are correct." They spent the rest of the night talking and watching random movies that were on the television. They ended up falling asleep on the couch, lily leaning sideways against the back with her feet over Remus's lap, him just leaning back against the couch his head tilted back on a pillow.  
  
And that was how Petunia found them the next morning..  
  
Ok. this is my first fic. I don't know how to actually load stuff. so we'll see if it works.. And I know it's a crap title.. if anyone can think of something better please do tell.  
  
I'm know some of the stuff I put in the story is stuff from today. but I'm only 16. I don't really know stuff from back then.. So just bear with me putting it in. if you don't like it don't read my story..  
  
Thanks for reading.!  
  
Oh yeah.. I almost forgot.. Disclaimer: I own nothing. except maybe the plot. but. it doesn't really matter to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*  
  
"MOTHER!!!!" That was the screech Lily woke up to. She jumped when she heard it before looking around wildly, calming down when she saw Remus, before she burst out in laughter. He was laying with his mouth slightly open an arm over his eyes and the other on her legs which were still on his lap, there was a little drool hanging out the side of his mouth.  
  
"What are you laughing at freak? And why are you asleep on the couch with him he's a freak just like you, and moms gonna be mad" Lily didn't stop laughing but she looked over to her sister who was standing in the doorway with a smug smile on her lips and her hands on her hips. She was wearing a short mini-skirt and a tight icy blue tube top that matched her cold blue eyes, which unfortunately, left little up to the imagination. It wasn't that petunia was particularly ugly; she could have been pretty decent looking if she didn't cake her makeup on and wear her clothes two sizes to small.  
  
"First Pet I'm not a freak, Second I'm asleep on the couch because this is were I fell asleep we were watching movies, not that its any of your business, Third, mom wont care, she knows Remus, He's probably here more than you are" Lily's voice though she was still laughing was a tad chilly for such a warm time of the year.  
  
That was when Maria Evens entered the room. She was a petite women only about 5'3, Lily had gotten her height from her father, she had the same red hair as Lily, and the same blue eyes as Petunia, her eyes however were not cold, but joyful and full of life. She walked into the room putting a gold earring, that went well with her black business suit, in. Lily's mother worked as an interior decorator, Lily always loved the passion she saw in her mother when she was decorating a room, she spend a lot of time with her mother in her study when she wanted to talk, while they talked her mother would work on designs for clients always asking lily if she thought something was to bold or subtle. Lily and her mother were close, they talked about anything and everything. "You rang Pet?" Lily smiled at this, her mother had an odd obsession with the Adams family, they had had plenty of Adams family marathons, it amused lily to no end.  
  
"Lily slept on the couch with a BOY last night."  
  
Maria's eyes wandered over to the couch, where Remus was now rubbing his eyes, and Lily was looking slightly amused, as she smiled at her mother. "Morning Mama"  
  
"Morning Remus, Lil Happy birthday. what movie was it last night then?" Maria was used to the sight of the two waking up on the couch from late night movie marathons.  
  
"It was The break.."  
  
"WHAT??? SHES NOT IN TROUBLE? If you found me like that with a boy you would ground me for a month! You never even let me go out past midnight with boys!" The three others in the room winced at the volume of her voice. "Petunia, no she not in trouble, you would not be grounded for a month, more like two weeks, and Remus isn't just a boy she picked up at some party, we've known him since they were both in diapers (at this Lily and Remus blushed), and their best friends, I trust that the would tell me if that changed"  
  
"Hmph. I'm going out, I'll be back late" And with that Petunia stalked out of the room.  
  
Her mother yelled after her "But petunia its lily's" as the front door slammed her voice faded ". birthday. oh I'm sorry Lily. would you mind terribly if I go to work for a couple hours? I'll be back for dinner, so will your father, he got called out this morning, I know he was hoping to spend the day with you. but. criminals just don't wait." Lily's father was a police officer, a good one at that. At this lily's smile faded a little.  
  
"Nope go, have a good day mama" She got up and hugged her mother good-bye  
  
"By sweetie I'll be home before you know it! Bye Remus" and with that her mother left grabbing her purse of the table in the front hall. As Remus called after her "Bye Mari!" he had known her to long to call her Mrs. Evens, plus as she said, it made her feel to damn old. They had eventually agreed on Mari after a long talk, when Lily and Remus were only about 7.  
  
Lily then turned to Remus, who was now sitting on the couch smiling at her.  
  
"So.. Lils. how's it feel to be sixteen?"  
  
"Pretty Damn good" she replied grinning " so. pancakes or waffles?"  
  
"Lils.. its 11:30. lunch time"  
  
"oh. ok then. hmm.. mac and cheese. or. we could go into town and get something at the deli."  
  
"Mac and cheese"  
  
"I would never have guessed" Lily replied laughing as they made their way into the kitchen. Mac and Cheese had always been Remus's favorite food, he could just never have enough, sometimes it scared lily how he never got tired of it. As lily took out the box of mac and cheese, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Get the door Rem."  
  
Remus put on a fake put out look "It's YOUR house, YOU get it"  
  
"Ah.. but im the one making the mac and cheese, and its my birthday, AND, you practically live here anyway"  
  
"Point made." he replied heading towards the door. Lily's shook her head and turned on the CD player in the kitchen. Sister Hazel's song 'change your mind' began to play and lily began to sing softly along with it. Five minutes later as she was standing stirring the noodles she heard a voice that made her look up.  
  
"Your making her cook on her birthday Moony?" Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was a tall messy black haired, hazel eyed boy, standing at about 6'1, only a little taller than Remus, wearing blue-jeans and gray t- shirt, wire rimmed glasses, and a grin the size of Russia. "Sister Hazel again Lils?"  
  
"You know it!" she said grinning before flicking a couple macaroni noodles at him, to which he gave a fake indignant look. "What are you doing here anyway James?"  
  
"Well.. if you don't wanna see me.." And he turned to leave. Remus chucked from his seat at the counter.  
  
"Yup I don't go away please" was her laughing response.  
  
"You really don't want your present do you?"  
  
At this she smiled and put her pointer finger to her chin as if thinking "well. I guess you can stay if you came bearing gifts."  
  
He laughed as he crossed to the counter to sit next to Remus. "I do believe I forgot to say. Happy birthday lils!"  
  
She smiled at him and handed both him and Remus bowls of macaroni and cheese. Keeping one for herself, her smile lighting up her face.  
  
Using her spoon as a fake microphone she began signing along to the song that was now filling the kitchen with music "Won't somebody tell me? How I got to this stage? When consequence is inconsequential And Staring in the spotlight Is better than real life" Remus and James laughter joined the noise in the kitchen.  
  
"So Jamesie. when do I get this present you were talking about?" She said in a sweet voice locking her hands together in front of her and swinging her body side to side.  
  
"The innocent look doesn't suit you lily. and you get it as soon as you get me another bowl of macaroni."  
  
"Nope get it yourself, and gimme gimme gimme!" James laughed but got up good something out of his bag which was now strapped on the back of his chair. And handed her a small box wrapped in dark green wrapping paper. Then walked around to the pot of macaroni and cheese and began to fill up his bowl as she opened her present.  
  
She lifted the top of the box up and gasped. "YOU DIDN"T!!!!" "I did" was his response.  
  
She squealed and launched herself off the counter and tackled him to the floor.  
  
"apparently she liked it." came Remus's laughing voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah.. I know it doesn't follow the fifth book. but. well. I frankly don't care. ( I'm listening to sister hazel now. lol that's why it's in there... They're good (  
  
I'm on a roll.. I might write another chapter tonight... But its kinda midnight. so I dunno if ill finish it. yay for snowdays! I had one today and we get tomorrow off too they already announced it its exiting  
  
Thanks to Foolish Fish who was my first reviewer (  
  
And Dani who Rocks! (you know your probably the reason I'm writing this.. seeing how it was you who introduced me to fan fictions () 


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*  
  
Lily and James had finally gotten of the floor, it took awhile, and Remus couldn't help notice James hugging Lily a little tighter than normal after she talked him to the floor. Lily was now jumping around the kitchen like they had just announced everyday was Christmas.  
  
"So. James. what did'ya get her than made her act like she's never going to see Petunia again?" Remus asked as the two boys watched Lily in her excited state, chuckling at her.  
  
"You know that concert, she wanted to go to. but was sold out."  
  
"The Ataris?"  
  
"Yeah. I got her tickets to that"  
  
"How the HELL did you manage that? It was sold out. before we got back from school!"  
  
"I have my connections" James replied not taking his eyes off Lily.  
  
Lily then stopped her excited antics, although she was still grinning like mad, and came up behind them. "Whatchya talking 'bout?"  
  
"Your present, who are you going to get to go with you?" James replied as he swung around in his chair. Lily then hit him upside the head.  
  
"You, you idiot.and Rem your coming right?"  
  
"wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"ah. but there are four tickets."  
  
"oh. oh. now I haveta pick between Siri and Ry (pronounced rye)"  
  
"I don't want to know what Padfoot would do at a concert invite Ryan" was Remus's reply  
  
"I suppose I should stick up for my best friend. but I agree with Remus.Plus. Padfoot's parents are keeping him hostage, he's not allowed out, were trying to get him out of their, but nothing has worked so far."  
  
"OK!... however. now we have nothing to do. so."  
  
"Lils. when are you ever board when you have us around?" (James)  
  
"All the time?" "Ha. Ha. Ha. you amuse me to know end."  
  
"Hey guys. up for a round of pool?"  
  
"Remmie.. your brilliant"  
  
"As always my fair Lily"  
  
Later, the three teenagers were lounging around the living room talking about nothing, when the front door open and the sound of voices drifted into the room. Curious, Lily got up and went to investigate. When she got to the doorway the separated the front hall and the living room, she screamed and started running towards whoever was in the room. The two boys shared a questioning look and followed her. When they got to the front hall the saw Lily's mother grinning and watching as two girls were embraced in a tight hug laughing and spinning round in a circle. When her mother glanced towards the door to the living room, he smile, if possible got even larger.  
  
"Hello James, Remus. do you ever go home?"  
  
"Hello Mari" was their unanimous reply  
  
"I do.sometimes... ok.. maybe not so often. but you love me anyways" Remus continued with a cheeky grin  
  
"are you two staying for dinner?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Do I ever pass up a meal?"  
  
**meanwhile**  
  
Lily reached the front hall, only to find her mother chatting with her other best friend. She let out a scream ("RY!!") and nearly knocked the girl over as she hugged her.  
  
"Lils! I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you two Ry. It's been way to long, how was America?" Lily asked the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. Ryan Daniels, her best girlfriend, stood at about the same height as lily, a little taller at the moment because she was wearing platform sandals while lily was in socks. She was wearing a pair of baggy gray-green pants, and a black tee-shirt with a white tank top under it. Half her hair was up in a messy bun, while the other half hung down to right below her shoulders. She had a blue streaks running threw her dark brown hair.  
  
"America was amazing, NYC is Crazy I love it. The plays are amazing! I have to take you sometime. "  
  
"Yes we should go together! ROAD TRIP! Kinda. anyways guess what!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"James gave me tickets for the . hold on. wait for it. ATARIS CONCERT!!"  
  
"OMG!"  
  
"your coming right? I don't wanna be the only girl!"  
  
"Of Course! The ATARIS Rock in concert!"  
  
"*cough*"  
  
"REM!! JAMES!!"  
  
"RYAN!" was their response.  
  
Once all the hugging and catching up was over. Lily's father came home and they decided to order Chinese for dinner. After cake and presents ( a book on charms from Remus, a skirt and top from Ryan, and a whole bunch of stuff from her family) the four teenagers made their was down into the basement, which was basically lily's part of the house. Her room was the only one down here, and she had eventually just taken over the whole basement, which nobody minded. The four spent the rest of the night lounging around the room, playing random games, and just having an all around good time. They ended up falling asleep. Remus lying on a couch, Ryan on the other one, Lily lying sideways in a big chair (as in her knees are over one armrest ) James leaning against lily's chair.  
  
Ok... That's chapter 3 yay! I think I'm going to skip to the concert.. But we'll see, also. I don't know whether to hook them up now.. or make it a little more complicated.  
  
Thanks to. iamaiceskater08 and dani! (I cant see your review yet but you told me it was their. so thanks) 


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*  
  
Lily was standing in front of her closet. It had been almost a week since he birthday, and James and Remus were going to be here in an hour to leave for the concert. Ryan was already here, she was staying the rest of the summer with Lily.  
  
"Ry" Lily whined turning around "I don't know what to wear"  
  
The brown-haired girl turned around from where she was digging threw her bag, and laughed at the look on Lily's face. "Well. its muggle London."  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
"Yes. well. how about those black jeans you got from Express the other day. You know the ones with the chain"  
  
"OH! I forgot about those! Those are perfect! But. what to go with them. Its going to be pretty hot so im thinking a tank top. hmm.."  
  
"The green one I got you for your birthday, and wear Remus's sweat shirt the green one, it wont be cold inside, but it will be outside"  
  
"Genius pre genius, and ill wear my boots, ok. you were that orange-pink skirt you got yesterday, with black tights, and blue fishnets, and your 'dysfunctional' shirt. OO and that black like sweater thing."  
  
"Perfect"  
  
An hour later the four were on the train into London. Remus and Ryan were chatting quietly, leaving James and Lily on their own, having grabbed a sandwich and some drinks before getting on the train, they were eating as the train rolled along.  
  
"So.. Lils. truth or dare?" james asked with a cheeky grin.  
  
"truth I guess"  
  
"who was your first kiss?"  
  
"um.. Remus" James looked at her questioningly "we were twelve, summer after 2nd year, he went down to the basement before me I tripped on the last stair, he spun around, we ended up on the ground lips touching. we both started cracking up. who was yours?"  
  
"my mother. no. ok.. it was Lizzy Miclin, detention 2nd year, we were scrubbing cauldrons int eh potions room, and all the sudden she said James, I looked up, and she kissed me, so I asked her to be my girlfriend.. and you know the rest"  
  
"Yeah.. ok my turn. hmm. Why is your nickname Prongs? I know why Remus is moony." Remus had told her enviously shortly before they left for their first year.  
  
James shifted uncomfortably "how bout this. I promise to tell you. just not here"  
  
"Ok. but I'm holding you to it"  
  
By this time the train was slowing to a halt and they began to disembark, it wasn't far to the venue, so they walked they had about half an hour to kill so they wandered around chatting about random things, playing games such as, see how long it takes someone to notice your staring at them, and some other random games they got kicks out of, until they finally went into the concert.  
  
When they came almost four hours later at about 11:30 they were pumped, deciding they were to hyper to go home, they decided to walk around and see if anything was open. They were walking down a random street, James and Remus in front talking about random things, Lily and Ryan walking behind them talking about how amazing the concert had been, and how much fun Ryan had had crowd surfing, when lily got an evil smirk on her face. She leaned over and whispered something to Ryan, who now had a similar look on her face. Before they both took off at a run to catch up with the boys, who were now a little ways ahead, as the girls had stopped walking for a minute, before jumping onto their backs, almost knocking them over.  
  
"Shit Lily! You coulda' warned me!" Came James laughing voice as he latched his arms under her legs to keep her from falling off.  
  
"Where's the fun in that jamsie! Oh and Ry it's a good thing you decided to wear pants instead of a skirt"  
  
Ryan just laughed in response, then leaned down and whispered something into Remus's ear, before she jumped off his back and they took off at a run down the street. Lily and James gapping after them.  
  
"Well that was. interesting. don't stop walking James we'll loose them"  
  
"Sorry to break it to you Lils but we already did."  
  
"hm. you have a point."  
  
"hey Lils. why do you suppose they did that?"  
  
"I dunno, but I have a suspicion they might have a thing for one another."  
  
"I do belive your right" just then a lady walked by muttering something that sounded oddly like 'kids these days, don't have any dignity', at which they snickered at until she was out a view, before breaking down into hysterics so much James had to let lily down and lean against a tree While Lily clung to a lamp post, in an effort to remain standing.  
  
When they had finally calmed down, they continued walking down the street, they came across a small square they knew as Covent Garden, and it usually had pretty good street performers, so they decided to see who was there tonight. Walking threw the square Lily didn't even notice their hands had clasped together, fingers laced.  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
  
Yay for chapter 4 . I realized as I read it over. Remus climbed threw lily's window, then I put her room in the basement. well.. Her house is on a hill. so the her room is in the basement.. But the back of the basement is level to the ground. do you know what I mean... ok. well.. Yay.  
  
Thanks jadedsquirrel iamaiceskater08 


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*  
  
Lily opened the door to the last compartment on the train, it was empty, 'thank god' she thought as she heaved her trunk under the seat, and collapsed on the seat. Ryan had gone to find her little sister; she was starting Hogwarts this year. Lily took out her CD player, she wasn't the best at charms for nothing, she had found a charm to make it work at Hogwarts, thankfully, she didn't think she could live without it. She started softly singing along to the strums of the gin blossoms, as was her habit.  
  
James opened the door to the last compartment, he hadn't seen his friends anywhere. Lily was sitting there staring out the windows singing softly, her hair looked like it had been thrown carelessly into a bun running out the door; she had on a black 'hello kitty' t-shirt, green cargo pants, and sneakers. She hadn't noticed him yet as she was looking out the window. And although he couldn't take her eyes off of her, what really amazed him was her voice. Sure, he'd heard her sing before, but it always amazed him when he heard it, he never thought anything could sound so. perfect.  
  
"Hello, these seats taken?" he asked when he realized he was staring.  
  
She over at him and grinned "Yup sorry" but she motioned for him to sit down. They hadn't seen each other since the day after the concert, they had ended up sleeping at James's house, which was in London, that night. The next day though, Ryan, Remus, and herself had flooed back to Remus's house.  
  
"Have you seen anyone else?" James questioned as he sat.  
  
"Well, Ry is looking for her little sister, Remus. well. it's a full moon tonight.. so he flooed directly to Hogsmeade so there would be no problems., and I havn't seen Sirius" she replied "or Peter" she added as an after thought  
  
James just shrugged then took out a book and began to reading, as lily went back to looking at the families outside.  
  
"You know Prongs, you never fulfilled your promise."  
  
He started at her blankly for a minute before... "Oh. yeah. right."  
  
"Well. no one is around now."  
  
"Alright. you promise not to tell.. anyone? Even Ryan"  
  
"Pinky swear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, muggle thing, I promise"  
  
"Alright.. well. When the guys and I found out in second year, that Remus was. well.. you know.. we really wanted to do something to help him. Anyway, we did a lot of research, and we found out werewolf's wont harm animals."  
  
"keep going"  
  
"Well. then had that transfiguration class on animagus's." At this Lily blinked, then a look of understanding came onto her face.  
  
"And you didn't let me in on this why?"  
  
"Well. We planned on telling you. its just." her trailed off.  
  
"Never seemed the right time... I get it. but still that's wicked cool... Dangerous. but wicked cool. so. what are you? Wait... Let me guess. prongs.. So.. Something with antlers.." She startled to grin slyly "so. are you a moose?" James chocked and nearly fell of the seat.  
  
Sputtering her replied "NO!"  
  
"Relax Jamie, I was just kidding" now smirking "so what are you really moose boy?"  
  
After casting her an evil glare he replied "a stag, Sirius is a big black dog, Peter is a rat."  
  
"Wicked. You should tell Ryan too. Anyway, how long did it take you?"  
  
This is when the compartment door slid open and Sirius walked in, tailed by Peter.  
  
"LILY-BILLY! JAMSIE! I've been looking all over for you!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin. Sirius was tall, about the same height as James, he had short black hair, and mischievous dark blue eyes, He had a round face. He wasn't thin, but he wasn't bulky. His figure had come from years on the Gryffindor house team. He played as beater, while James played as chaser.  
  
"About three years Lils and if you really want you can tell her, and we've been here the whole time Sirius, but its good to see you still alive." James said standing up and clapping Sirius on the back. "and oh yeah.DON'T CALL ME THAT!" But he was grinning.  
  
"Awww but Jamsie" James shot him a glare. He shut up.  
  
"Hello Peter, how was your summer?" Lily asked politely  
  
"Fine thanks for asking" replied the slightly chubby blond haired brown eyed boy slumping down into a chair taking out a bar of chocolate, which he opened and began eating.  
  
The compartment slid open again to reveal Ryan and a nevus looking little girl, with hair a little lighter than Ryan's, but her same, warm brown eyes.  
  
"Hey everyone, This is Lindsay. Linds this is. James, Sirius, Peter, and you know Lils" She waved shyly at the boys before grinning at Lily and running up to hug her.  
  
"Hey Linds, how was your summer? Did you like New York?" Lily asked hugging the girl.  
  
"It was soooo much fun! we went in the statue of liberty and climbed a WHOLE bunch of stairs."  
  
"That's cool; I heard you went to plays, which was your favorite?  
  
"The lion king!"  
  
"So are you going to sit with us, or are you going to find some other first years?"  
  
Lindsay looked around shyly from her seat between lily and Ryan. The boys were sitting on the other side. Sirius and James had started a game of cards; Peter was still munching on his chocolate.  
  
"Will you come help me find first years Lily?"  
  
"Of course, let's go a'huntin'"  
  
Lindsay giggled and hugged her sister good bye, waving shyly to the boys. And the two girls set off in search of first years.  
  
Walking down the hall, looking into compartment windows, they finally found a compartment with two boys and a girl, who looked extremely nervous. Opening the compartment door, and walking in, Lily smiled at them. "Hello, My name is Lily Evens, this is Lindsay Daniels, could she sit with you?"  
  
The other girl smiled, and looked relived that she would not be alone with the two boys anymore. "Yup! I'm Kayla Picot, but you can call me Kay" And she patted the seat next to her.  
  
Lily left the compartment a short while later, looking back in the window, she saw the girls chatting away like they had known each other forever. She smiled as she remembered When she had met Ryan.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Lily had entered the Ravenclaw first year dorm, feeling sad. She had wanted to be placed in the same house as Remus, But he had been sorted into Gryffindor. She was happy to be in Ravenclaw, excited in fact, but she would miss being able to see Remus whenever she wanted. She sighed and looked around the room. There were five beds, two beds between the Door to the hall and the bathroom, on the right side of the room, with a window and a nightstand in-between them, three on the other half of the circular doom. Two nightstands shared between the tree beds. Her trunk was at the end of the bed on the right side of the room closest to the door. It was a beautiful Four-poster bed made of maple; it had light blue sheets and a silver comforter and dark blue drapes. She smiled as she went over to her trunk and pulled out a picture of her family and set it on the nightstand. She looked up as another girl entered the dorm, looking around eyes finally landing on the bed next to Lily's as she started to walk over, Lily had said, in a quiet voice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily"  
  
The girl started as her head snapped to Lily.  
  
"You scared me! I didn't see you! I'm Ryan"  
  
"Isn't that a boys name? no offence or anything, I think its cool"  
  
"Well, its usually a boys name, but its not only a boys name. I like it too, I never wanted a girly name." Ryan answered with a shrug. "But you can call me Ry, that's what my little sister calls me, she couldn't pronounce Ryan when she was little and it kinda stuck, she's six, and she's the cutest kid alive; want to see a picture of my family?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They had stayed up really late talking about everything, they didn't' have classes the next day, as it was the first day, luckily. They hadn't even noticed when their other three dorm mates entered.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Lily was snapped out of her memories when someone pushed her.  
  
"You in the way Mudblood move."  
  
"Fuck of Snape, There is plenty of room walk around me."  
  
"Why should I walk around a piece of filth like you?"  
  
Lily felt someone walk up behind her, and heard a deep voice say "Get the Fuck out of here Snape."  
  
"Or What Potter?" Snape spat.  
  
"GO" James said glaring  
  
Snape glared back, but walked away down the corridor.  
  
"Thanks James, but I could of handled him"  
  
"I know you could have. But he was blocking my way to the food cart" James replied with a cocky smile.  
  
"I'm proud of you" Lily said as she hit him playfully  
  
"What? Why?" Asked a confused James  
  
"You didn't hex him, or punch his face in" She stated as they continued down the corridor to the food cart.  
  
"Ah. Thanks."  
  
"What can I get you dearies?" They had reached the food cart. James ended up buying almost the whole cart. Seeing Lily laughing at him out of the corner of his eye he turned to her. "Something funny?"  
  
"Are you really going to eat that all?"  
  
"Course not, I took orders before I left, ¾ of this is for Sirius." This only succeeded in making Lily laugh harder as they walked back towards the compartment. The next couple hours past uneventfully until the train jerked to a stop at Hogsmeade. Ryan glanced out the window.  
  
"Damn, its raining."  
  
"Just run" was Sirius's reply  
  
"I feel bad for the first years" James said thoughtfully  
  
The five hoped of the train and took off towards the carriages. Skidding to a halt before one and climbing in. Lily looked out the window gasped shook her had and looked again, eyes wide.  
  
"What is it Lils?" Ryan asked leaning over to look where lily was staring in front of one of the other carriages.  
  
"What.? Do you see.?" Lily answered waving her had weakly at where she was staring.  
  
"See what Lils? You're staring at empty space."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Lily is staring at something but I don't know what" Ryan answered  
  
"Sirius leaned over James, who was sitting across from lily, and looked out the window, following the girl's line of vision. Shrugged and started talking to Peter about some new product from Zonko's. James who had been gazing absentmindedly out the window, looked at Lily, and followed her gaze, before looking back at her.  
  
"Who was it then?" he asked calmly, but with a hint of sadness in his voice. Lily looked at him curiously, "Who was who?"  
  
"You can see the thestrals; you can only see them after you see someone die. Who did you see die?"  
  
~ THIS IS WHERE I STOPED BEFORE!~  
  
Lily gasped, looked back out the window, then back at James, then at Ryan whose eyes were wide, then to Sirius and peter who were still talking about whatever it was, then back at James. She sighed, "Second week of break, Remus and I were just walking around and we came across this small deli, we were hungry so we decided to eat. We were sitting outside just chatting when this little boy only about five walking down the street with his mother and sisters, there were three of them, one older, two younger, bouncing a ball, dropped the ball and ran out into the street." She had begun to cry. "His mother tried to keep him back, both Remus and I noticed her shouts and started towards the boy, but we were to late, a car hit him, he was killed instantly. We found out later the driver was drunk." Lily was sobbing by this point, Ryan had pulled her into a hug and James was looking at her sadly. Sirius and Peter were looking at the three questioningly.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius whispered to James. James just shook his head and mouthed 'later'.  
  
Looking at her cry James realized he wanted nothing more than to never see her cry again. He crossed to the other side of the carriage, where Ryan and lily were hugging in the middle of the seat, lily still crying softly, sat on the side Ryan wasn't one, and joined the hug. She turned towards him and put her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. By the time they reached the entrench hall, lily had calmed down, her eyes showed tell-tale signed of crying, being red and poofy, But Sirius was trying his damnedest to get her to laugh, and their was a smile on her face, as he tried to do cartwheels threw the entrance hall, with a pom-pom hat on, singing Mary had a Little Lamb. By the end of the feast she was back to normal, laughing so hard, she and Ryan had to lean on one another for support, at the Maurders beginning of the year prank. (putting all the Slitherin's into pink clothing and making them sing I'm blue da-ba de dab a die)  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
  
Woo! I think that was my longest chapter! Aren't you proud! Ok.. I put lily and Ryan in Ravenclaw because I always see lily as a Ravenclaw kind of person. I think she's really brave and adventurous, but I also see her as really smart and witty. So DON'T SHOOT ME if you think of her as a Gryffindor. I mean.. it could swing either way. but. in here she's going to be a Ravenclaw.  
  
I added the second part because if it was a new chapter it would have been to short.. I think. anyway.. I hate that song.. im blue.. but its all I could think of.  
  
Anyway... review if you wish. I like reading them Ta! 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: if you read chapter 5 before about 11:00 pm January 18th, go back and read it again, or at least the last part. I added more!  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
Lily collapsed on her bed. It had been a long day. Ryan came and lay down right next to her. "hey"  
  
"hi"  
  
"some day hu?"  
  
"Oh yeah... tons of fun."  
  
"Listen.. I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry you had to see. well.. you know. and I'm here if you ever want to talk about it"  
  
"I know" Lily grinned at Ryan. "I don't know what I would do without you, you're the best. I love ya."  
  
Ryan pretended to swoon. "Oh My. Lily loves me.we're gonna get married and have babies!" Lily hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Like a sister you twit!"  
  
Ryan grinned back "I love ya too Anna" Lily grinned at the use of her nickname, it wasn't used to often, and only Ryan was allowed to use it, not many people knew her middle name was Anna, and if they did they didn't call her by it. Only Ry. Ryan's nickname was similar, her middle name was Amy. Ryan Amy Daniels. They had liked the idea that their middle initials matched, so for awhile in first year, they had called each other nothing but, eventually they had just lapsed back into using their regular names, but they stilled used the nicknames when they remembered.  
  
"Best friends forever?" lily asked holding out her pinky.  
  
"Wherever and whenever" Ryan responded hooking lily's pinky with her own. It had been another of their foolish first year ventures. They lay there for awhile longer, on their backs, staring at the top of lily's bed, which she had charmed to look like the night sky, stars a twinkling, talking about this and that, when Lily remembered what James had told her on the train. She sat up an looked around the dorm, the other girls weren't back yet, which was strange, but it was the first night, so they were probably catching up with friends in different years, or who were guys. Lying back down she saw Ryan giving her a questioning glance.  
  
"James told me something on the train, but it's a secret, he said I could tell you though. I was just seeing if anyone else was in the dorm." "Oh. What is it?"  
  
"You know how Remus. is. about... he. 'condition'..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well. when the guys found out they wanted to help him. and werewolf's don't hurt animals."  
  
"so they came animagus. I'm right aren't I?"  
  
"Right on the nose."  
  
"And they didn't let us in why?"  
  
"That's what I asked. He couldn't really answer. just said it never seemed like the right time. All I know is that they accomplished it sometime last year. James is a stag, Sirius is a big black dog, and peter. um. I think he said rat."  
  
"I can't believe they didn't let us in on that. I wonder what I would be."  
  
"Me two. maybe we can look something up on it in the library tomorrow."  
  
"I knew there was a reason they put us in Ravenclaw." At this lily chuckled. And the door swung open, three girls walked in. The first was a tall brunet, about 5'7, with blue eyes. She was followed by a shorter girl, about 5'3, with black hair, and gray eyes, and another girl about 5'5with dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. The brunet smiled when she was Lily and Ryan, who had sat up when the door opened. "Hello, Lily, Ryan, Had a good summer I expect?"  
  
"Oh it was ok. How was your Caitlin?" Lily answered.  
  
"Oh it was lovely." Caitlin replied as she walked towards the middle bed, on the opposite side of the room from Lily and Ryan's.  
  
The dirty-blonde smiled cheerfully and waved. "Lily, Ryan!"  
  
"Sarah!" the chorused waving back. Before Sarah grabbed something from her trunk and walked into the bathroom  
  
The black haired girl grinned, and came over to hug both girls. "Hey guys! Excited for 6th year?"  
  
They grinned. Ryan answered. "How could we not be Charlie! How bout you?"  
  
"Oh I've got big plans for the quiddich team this year! Were going to win I can feel it in my bones! Plus I have a training schedule all worked out, Ravenclaw is gonna Whoop some butt this year"  
  
"You got quiddich captain! Excellent! You know, James might have some competition this year with you as captain" Lily replied with a grin. Charlotte, commonly know as Charlie, was the most athletic of the 6th year Ravenclaw girls, she was the only one on the quiddich team. Not that the other girls didn't like quiddich, they just never felt the need to be on the house team.  
  
"You bet your ass he's gonna have competition!" Charlie replied before entering the bathroom Sarah had just vacated pajamas in hand.  
  
Lily and Ryan grinned at each other before falling back onto their backs on Lily's bed.  
  
Lily then got an evil grin on her face. "So. Ry. what's going on with you and Remmie?"  
  
"uh."  
  
"oh spit it out.. I know you like him."  
  
"fine. I like him. a lot. a lot a lot."  
  
Lily grinned stood up on her bed and began bouncing while she chanted "I was right! Ry and Remus sitting in a tree." That was as far as she got before a red faced Ryan pushed her and she fell off the bed with a loud *THUMP*. Caitlin looked up from the book she was reading and Charlie and Sarah looked up from their conversation. The whole dormitory burst into laughter. Once they had settled back down, and lily was once again lying on her bed, the two resumed their idle chatter, and ended up falling asleep next to each other in lily bed, gazing up at the stars. (well.. the charmed ones anyway)  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
  
Pointless I know. but you meet the room mates. and got to see a little of lily's Sirius side *grins* anyways.ill update soon. I hope. but if I don't get one up tomorrow.. it probably wont be till next weekend. school it a priority. and I have at least 3 tests next week.. so don't shoot me for not getting the chapters up as fast as I have been ( I'm having a 5 day weekend, a snow day, a 'to cold to go to school day', the actual weekend, and MLK)  
  
Anyways. review if you feel the urge. I appreciate them.  
  
Ta! 


	7. Chapter 7

*Chapter 7*  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall for dinner smiling, and talking to Ryan. It was about a week into the new school year, and she was having a great year already, and to top it off it was a Friday, there were no classes the next two days. They headed to sit down at the Ravenclaw table, but The Maurders were waving them over, so they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, Lily next to James, who was next to Remus, and Ryan on the other side of Remus. Sirius and Peter were on the other side.  
  
"Bonjour monsieur! Qu'a-t-il fait vous voulez?" Lily asked turning to James.  
  
"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir" James replied with a grin.  
  
Lily punched him playfully. "I didn't know you knew French, or that song."  
  
"I don't know French, and you cant live with my mother without listening to it sometime of another, mostly all the time. It's the only French I know, I don't even know what you asked. Hell.. I don't even know what I said!" James replied grinning sheepishly  
  
Lily almost fell of her chair laughing. When she finally recovered enough to speak, although she was still giggling, she replied "I asked what you wanted, and you replied" at this she broke into a another fit of giggles. "do you" more giggles "want to" and still more giggles "sleep" she was leaning on him for support she was laughing so hard again "with me tonight" when she was able to breath again she took a deep breath, "or that was the gist of it anyway." James blushed. Lily just laughed more. "Anyway, what did you want?"  
  
"Oh... right." Here Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Lily dearest, what Jamie-boy here wanted to say, before he asked you to sleep with him" James turned red again and threw a bread roll at Sirius, who cleared his throat and turned back to Lily "Is would you and Ryan meet us in the Lair at 9 we have something we want to talk to you about."  
  
"Yeah sure we'll be there." She then leaned forward so she could see Ryan on the other side of Remus "Ry! Lets go, if we have to meet these boneheads tonight we should Go do homework, get it over with or we're gonna waste our weekend." And she started to rise from the table.  
  
"Aww Lil's that's just not right homework! On a Friday!" James whined  
  
"We'll see you later Boys!" Ryan called cheerfully as she and Lily walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as they left Ryan turned to Lily and asked "what was so damn funny in there?"  
  
Lily broke down into hysterics again, so much she had to lean on the wall for support. Ryan just stood their staring at her. "James" laughter "asked me to" pause for laughter "sleep with him" Ryan's Jaw dropped.  
  
"I fail to see the humor in the situation."  
  
"He asked me in French."  
  
"I still don't get it, and why in French."  
  
"I asked him what he wanted in French, he responded with the only French he knew even though he didn't know what it ment." Ryan joined Lily in using the wall for support. Just then Charlie was walking down the hall, she saw them and came to investigate what was so funny, and Lily repeated the story, as the three walked back to the Ravenclaw dorms. When they got back the three girls lay out in front of the common room fire with their books and talked while they did their homework.  
  
"SHIT!" Lily looked up when she heard Ryan swear.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Its 9:05, we're late" Lily hopped up and began stuffing things into her bag, ryan following suit. Charlie staring at them in amusement.  
  
"What are you late for?"  
  
"We're meeting the guys we were supposed to be there" lily glanced at her watched " 7 minutes ago"  
  
"Run.. and tell the guy I said hi!" Charlie yelled after them as they threw their bags down next to the girls staircase before running out the door.  
  
The two girls sprinted from the Ravenclaw dorms to a painting of two fairies, one gold one silver. This was the entrance to 'the lair', Sirius had dubbed it that in first year when they had founded it. They had been wandering around the castle on day and came across this painting just as was talking about how she had an aunt patty who had a parrot named Polly, who was forever asking 'Polly want a cracker'. The portrait had swung open and the seven of them had looked at it amazed before entering the secret room, which they had found a perfect place to hang out alone. They later found out the password had been 'Polly want a cracker', and Sirius had decided he wanted to name it. And so, the room had become 'The Lair'.  
  
The two girls panted the password and walked into the room, still breathing hard, only to find the room empty. "Figures. they tell us to meet them at 9, were lat so we run the whole way, just to find their not here. at nine" Ryan glanced at her watch "twenty-three." They collapsed in two chairs in front of the fire. The room was pretty big, but not huge, It had light blue walls, and a darker blue carpet. There were windows looking out on the lake, though they figured it was enchanted, because they were in the middle of the castle. There were two couches, and four chairs, all black, arranged in front of a fireplace, that usually had a merrily crackling fire in it. A table rested against the right wall, with some books randomly opened on top of it. A bookshelf next to it, where the seven had stored their books from their former years, incase they ever found a need for them. A deck of cards was tossed carelessly on one of the couches,, and their was a pool table on the left side of the room. There were two doors, other than the one from the hallway, one leading to a bathroom, The other to a small bedroom with two twin beds, the only time it had been used was last year when James and Remus were mad at Sirius, it had taken the girls almost two days to get it out of James that Sirius had let it slip to Snape about how to open the whopping willow, and James had to save him from being torn to pieces by Remus. James and Remus had used the small bedroom for almost three weeks before Lily and Ryan had gotten fed up and locked the three in an empty classroom, without their wands, until they had made up.  
  
The door to the hall swung open again and the four boys came striding in laughing.  
  
"Sorry we're late, we took a detour to the kitchens" Remus said handing them both hot chocolates, while James handed them bowls of marshmallows.  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"Anyways, we did have a reason for this meeting" James said sitting on a couch turning to the side and bring his feet up with him. Sirius had taken up he other couch and peter and Remus had taken the chairs. "we felt badly about not including you in the whole animagus thing, so we figured, if you wanted, we would help you with the process, although I warn you, its long, and dangerous."  
  
The two girls looked at each other and said together "YES!"  
  
James chuckled "excited are you?" Lily chucked a marshmallow at his face. He opened his mouth and caught it.  
  
"Damn you and you quiddich reflexes" lily said trying to look put off, but threw another for him to catch anyway as her façade broke and she grinned.  
  
"Yummy, be a good girl and throw me another" She mock glared at him got up from her seat and sat on him "oof" She took a marshmallow dipped it in hot chocolate and stuck it on his nose. Laughing at him as he went cross-eyed trying to look at it. But leaned back against the sofa, still sitting on his stomach.  
  
"So hows this process start, and when can I find out what I am!"  
  
"Well you can find out what you will be right now, but the other stuff will take awhile, there is a potion and a complex spell, and then you have to master the changing process."  
  
Lily smiled at him "what am I?!?!" James laughed at her excitement. Took out his wand and muttered a spell causing the girl in his lap to change into a small red fox with one white paw, and the same brilliant green eyes. "Well Vixen, you make a cute fox" the fox climbed up his stomach and lightly bit his nose. That was when she turned back into a human, still lightly biting his nose, but now staring into James's hazel eyes, and lying on top of him. They both blinked, Sirius whistled, Remus coughed, both lily and james blushed alittle, but lily mearly pulled back and raised an eybrow  
  
"Vixen?"  
  
"your new nickname, you didn't expect to become an animagus without getting one did you?"  
  
"Ah. so im a fox."  
  
"At least you weren't anything big, I would of been squashed" James replied with a cheeky grin then turned to Ryan "Your turn" and he muttered the same spell at her, while lily turned around and rested her back against his chest. When she turned to Ryan's chair she saw not her friend but a small gray kitten, with big brown eyes and four white paws. She smiled as Ryan meowed as if asking 'where's my nickname?' "she wants a nickname guys" lily said outloud.  
  
"how bout kitty?" Sirius said  
  
"to boring" lily replied looking at the face Ryan tried to make as a cat, and giggling, Sirius just shrugged.  
  
"paws?" james suggested.  
  
Ryan the cat shook her head. They were all looking at her by this point.  
  
"how 'bout boots?" Remus said  
  
That was when Ryan changed back. She seemed to think about it for a minute before saying "boots it is" Remus smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Oh yeah.. we forgot before .. Charlie says hi" lily said popping a marshmallow into her mouth.  
  
They talked for a little while longer before agreeing to meet the next day to work on the animagus thing, before going their separate ways to their dormitories.  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i another chapter woo, aren't you proud! Depending on how much work I have the next few days I may or may not post till next weekend. Keep reviewing! Thanks for reading my story!  
  
I realized I forgot to put in thanks since like.. chapter 4. so Thanks to: Dancincheerchik, Angie5, Carmel March, Tinkandtoodles, Elspeth Renee, Tanya J Potter, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, And Dani - you're the best!  
  
TO: The Nagisa Thesis - I appreciate your review, but I have mentioned that I know and I do not care that the bands did not exist, this is my story, and if you don't like it do not read it. I've said this before also. While I may not be good at writing about past generations that does not mean I am ignorant. Please refrain from commenting on someone you do not know.  
  
TA! 


	8. Chater 8 I'm getting creative here aren'...

*Chapter 8*  
  
The rest of the month flew by for the 6, and before they new it, it was Halloween. The suits of armor had been transfigured into skeletons, the walls had been charmed to look like caves, bats now flew around the halls, and when everyone woke up on Halloween morning it their beds had been changed from their house colors to black and orange. The day past pretty quickly for the students, they were all looking forward to the feast that night. In the late afternoon, after classes before dinner our six favorite students (well five really. but we wont mention that) could be found out by the lake, waiting for the dinner, talking about random nothings: papers that were due, funny happenings in class, the last prank they pulled. Or, they were, until two owls came and dropped letters in Lily, and Remus's laps, they were sitting next to each other leaning against a rock while the other four sat on various logs or rocks in a circle.  
  
"The ministry? What could they want?" Remus murmured. The two looked at each other before slowly opening the letters. Lily's heart almost stopped when she read the words written:  
  
Ms. Lily Evens,  
  
We regret to inform you that on the morning of October 31. Gray  
and Maria Evens were killed in a car crash, coming home form dinner  
with what we understand were family friends. We are sorry for your  
loses. You will contact your headmaster for new living arrangements.  
  
Condolences,  
Linda Nempin  
Linda Nempin - ministry of magic  
  
Lily's thought tightened, she felt like she couldn't breath, like the world had stopped turning. This couldn't be right. Her parents were not dead. She read the letter again. And choked back a sob as she realized she would have no more conversations over a hot drink with her mother. She would spend no more nights curled up on the couch reading a book while her father read the newspaper in his favorite chair. She felt warm arms wrap around her and she let the tears come. She remembered her mothers last words to her before she boarded the train to Hogwarts. 'you remember to find a boy so we can have some serious girl talk! You hear? I love you flower, have a great year.'. But remembering those last words only caused her to cry harder and she wrapped her arms around whoever was hugging her. When she had calmed down to the point were she wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears were still running down her cheeks, she looked up into James's concerned face, before burring her head in his chest again. Then turning her head to the side she realized that Remus had tears running down his cheeks too, not as much as her, but he was still crying, Ryan was hugging him and running her hand threw his hair sympathetically. She choked when she relied what the letter had said about family friends. "Oh god. the dinner was with your parents wasn't it." Remus looked up and simply nodded, before they both pulled away from James and Ryan respectively, and hugged each other fiercely, crying on one another's shoulders. They both looked up at one another and came to a silent agreement.  
  
"You guys go to the feast, we need some time alone" Remus managed to choke out, before both he and Lily got up and started walking towards the castle, hand in hand, Lily's head resting on Remus shoulder. James watching the two walk towards the castle couldn't help but fell a tinge of jealousy that he quickly shot down reminding himself, this was not the time, and Remus was like a brother to Lily.  
  
The two walked silently threw the halls of Hogwarts, just roaming, and thinking over happy memories with their parents. The only sound was slight sniffles from Lily, and their footsteps. Somehow the two ended up in the kitchens where they got a pot of hot chocolate, a huge bowl of marshmallows, and two gallons of chocolate ice cream. They slowly walked from the kitchen to the Lair, still basking in memories of happier times. When the got there they sat in front of the fire and stared at it for awhile, before Lily broke the silence.  
  
"I remember, when I was five or six, our dads decided they wanted to take us to the batting cages. I remember being so excited because I had never been before. And I remember daddy teaching me. Standing behind me, helping me swing. And when I finally swung by myself, and hit a ball, I remember the smile on his face, and how he was so proud, he called me 'his little line driver'. I miss him Remus, and I'm never going to be able to go to the batting cages with him again, or read with him in the living room, or hear his voice." She was crying again by this point. Remus simply put his arm around her shoulder. Until she had calmed down again.  
  
"Where are we going to go Remus? Your parents were my god parents, and mine were yours. What's going to happen to up?"  
  
"I dunno lily, I just don't know." They sat there for the longest time, thinking not really talking except for a few odd comments. They ended up falling asleep in the lair, they had each moved onto a couch though.  
  
When they woke up the next morning, they found on the table breakfast for the two of them and a note from their friends: 'Lils, and Rem - We brought you breakfast we figured you would be hungry. Shland excused you from classes today, we'll come see you after classes, we figure you will want more time alone. We love you guys. See you later. Love Ry, James, Sirius, and Pete P.S. Charlie says she love you to.' The two exchanged a smile over the note, they sat down and ate, then proceeded to spend the rest of the day lying on the two couches, thinking or reading random book lying around the room.  
  
Around four, they heard the door swing open and Ryan came in and immediately hugged Lily, "It'll be ok Anna, you'll see, we'll get threw this together" Lily threw her a small smile and returned the hug, noticing the three boys were now talking quietly to Remus, who was trying to give them a small smile, but it didn't look like it was really working. The following week was spent with Lily and Remus mopping about not really interested in anything, the rest trying to cheer them up. One day at breakfast headmaster Dumbledore, informed them that their parents funerals would be taking place the following weekend, and they were to go home for the ceremonies, their friends were allowed to accompany them if they so wished. So that Friday, five teenager's boarded the Hogwarts express to be taken home for the funeral. Peter had decided not to come as his girlfriend's birthday was over the weekend, and he had not really known his two friends parents. Lily spent the ride staring out the window, while Remus spent it reading a book. Both were silent the whole time. Nobody noticed that Remus hadn't turned a page the whole time he was 'reading'. When the reached Lily's house, they had taken a cab, Lily and Remus went right to sleep, Lily on her bed, Remus on the couch in her room. The other three had stayed up a bit later, but they weren't to cheerful, their friends parents had been pretty close to all of them, and while their friends weren't very cheerful it was hard for them to be. Especially since it was two of their closest friends, and they had both gotten more than just one blow, but for really, loosing both their parents and god-parents at once.  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i Ah... That was depressing to write... Well.. I'm sick.. I have a bad case of strep... Woo - freaken-hoo... Not to mention the power cord for my laptop broke... Yes.. Soooo exciting...anyways. at the moment. its taped together with scotch tape. probably not the smartest move. but its working. hopefully my laptop wont blow up. then.. id cry... Anyway... In case you didn't remember.. Anna is Ryan's special nickname for Lily, her middle name remember? ... Yeah.. Anyway.. Sorry for the depressing chapter... Ill try to write a more cheerful one.... But the next one is going to be the funeral... So yeah.. Wow this is a long note... oh by the way Shland is the assistant head or whatever its called.(what McGonagall is for Harry.) Ta ~ Rin 


	9. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*  
  
Lily woke up on the morning of hers and Remus's parents funeral, they were having a joint service. She rolled her head to her side, and saw Ryan laying on the other side of her double bed, rolling her head the other way, she was Remus laying on the couch a blanket pulled up to his chin, both were still asleep. Silently she crawled out of bed, grabbed a pair of black pants, a matching black shirt and jacket, before slipping silently out of her room, past a sleeping James and Sirius, who were sleeping on couches in the basement room, forgoing beds in guestrooms, to stay close to their friends, and away from Petunia, who, despite the death of her parents still found it in her to scream at them because they were 'freaks', and slipped into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed, deciding to skip makeup because it would undoubtedly only end up running or getting smudged from her crying and rubbing her eyes. Hurrying out of the bathroom, she saw James was awake and gave him a small 'I'm trying to be strong but I don't know if its going to work' sort of smile'. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it when she walked by as if to reassure her that he was their for her if she needed him.  
  
Once they were all ready, they piled into Lily's jeep, which was one of her sweet-sixteen presents from her parents. It was a dark blue, and she loved it. The ride to the church was silent.  
  
The service was held in a small church, both Remus and Lily remembered going to Christmas mass in, neither family was too, religious, but they would always go to Christmas mass together. Remus and Lily surprised their friends when they both got up at the same time and walked to the front of the church. Standing at the podium, side by side, Remus grabbed Lily's hand in his own and squeezed it. Lily cleared her throat.  
  
"my mother once told me, that someone told her 'Learn as if you were going to live forever. Live as if you were going to die tomorrow.' She told me it was one of the best pieces of advice she ever received, I've seen her live according to those words. She always wanted to learn more, explore something new. But she was always so full of life, if I wanted to do anything with her she would do it, from playing dress up when I was little, to going shopping, to sitting together in her study, drinking hot chocolate, talking about my boyfriends, or guys I thought were hot. We never left the house mad at each other. We could talk about anything. She was like one of my best friends. Remembering the first time my father took me to the batting cages, I remember the first thing he said was 'keep your eye on the ball, and swing when it feels right' but that advice not only got me to hit my first softball, I think it was, but got me threw some hard tests as well. My father was a wise man, he worked as a police man, and saved lives for his job. I was.. no I AM proud to be his daughter. And I will miss my parents, but what I have come to understand, while mopping around since I got the news my parents have died, is that they are not really gone, they're still there watching over me, and in my heart. And even though, I do not get to sit with my mother talking about guys, or go to the batting cages with my father, one of most influential males in my life, I can still remember the good times we had. And live by them. Elizabeth and Carl Lupin, better known to me as Beth, sometimes Bethy, and Cari, I was prone to nicknaming people when I was little, were also two important people in my life, my godparents. Living next door to them, and being best friends with their son, Remus, we probably spent more time at each others houses, than most kids spend with their godparents, but non-the less, we became close, I remember shopping trips, and days at the spa, with mama, and Bethy, and trips to the park with Remus, Dad, and Carl. The memories of these wonderful people are some of the best I have." Here lily broke down into tears so Remus continued for her. "Lily has just said everything I wanted to say, our parents were some of the most wonderful people we know, and we just wanted to thank everyone for coming to this service, and let them know, just how much we loved the people who brought us into the world and brought us up. And to reiterate Mari, "Learn as if you were going to live forever. Live as if you were going to die tomorrow." Live life so you will hold no regrets, don't waste life, if you hold feelings inside, or don't say things that need to be said, you may regret it with time."  
  
The two walked back to their seats, tears running down their cheeks, along with everyone else in the church.  
  
Later, lily was standing in front of the graves of her parents, the coffin's had not been lowered yet, but most people had left, only lily and her friends remained, but James, Sirius and Ryan, had given the two time alone. Remus was standing a couple yards way next to the coffins of his parents, they were on the other side of the row, so he was basically right in front of her, but they were not paying attention to each other. She was holding two white lily's. slowly she stepped forward, and placed one on top of her fathers coffin. "Goodbye daddy, I'll miss you more than you can know, I love you." A tear slid down her pale cheek. Turning she placed the second lily on top of her mother's coffin. "Mama, I'm going to miss you Mama, so much, I love you, goodbye mama." Another tear slid down her cheek, and she felt a warm arm around her shoulder. Looking up she saw Remus. "Ready Lils?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be I guess" The two slowly made their way to the car, where their friends were waiting.  
  
The next day the five boarded the Hogwarts express to venture back to the school. Lily had moved her things to Remus's house, as her sister had been left the house, while she had inherited, a good deal of money, and most of what was in the library, now stored in boxes in a closet at Remus's, her car was also left at his house. The two had agreed to live at his house for the remaining summer before they were out on their own, petunia technically had custody of lily, as she was of age, but Petunia had said she wished to never speak to Lily again, so they figured she wouldn't care.  
  
Lily woke up to find herself leaning on James, while he slept, across from Sirius who was laid out across the seat. Remus and Ryan, we not in the compartment. Blinking she sat up. And grabbed for her bag, just as the compartment door slid open. Ryan and Remus walked in, hand in hand, fingers laced. Lily smiled her first real smile in days. As she looked at the two who were also smiling. she looked at Ryan with a questioning expression. Ryan nodded, and Lily jumped up suppressing a squeal, because James and Sirius were asleep, and hugged her two best friends. But the movement had woken James up anyway. When he saw Lily hugging the two he was a bit confused, until he saw the pairs hands laced together. "you guys took long enough" he stated, causing the threesome to jump, not knowing he had been awake. The pair grinned sheepishly, and shrugged.  
  
"I figured I should take some of Mari's advice." Remus said, as a dark expression crossed his face, but it soon passed when Ryan squeezed his hand. The rest of the ride was spent talking quietly, or in Sirius's case, snoring. But when the ride was over, they were ready to face the hustle-and- bustle of normal school life.  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
  
two chapters in one day! Yay me! You know you love me! :-D  
  
I think that's all! I left a big note in the other chapter! Well Enjoy!  
  
Ta! ~ Rin 


	10. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*  
  
Sitting on the front steps of Hogwarts, looking over the snow covered land, lily was sitting thinking. And smoking. Lily didn't make it a habit to smoke, in fact, it revolted her. So why was she sitting on the front stoop of Hogwarts smoking? It was Christmas eve, Ryan had gone home, Remus, James, and Sirius had stayed, but they were off doing some Maurders thing, and Lily had received a letter from Petunia. The letter had stated that petunia was getting married, and that lily was to stay far away from the wedding because it was her fault their parents would not be there. How Petunia had convinced herself Lily was the cause of a car accident when she was in another country, she didn't know. But Lily was sitting there, on the front step of Hogwarts, smoking, contemplating about why her sister hated her, and about how this was going to be her first Christmas without her parents. Her first Christmas at Hogwarts too. How depressing.  
  
"You know, smoking can kill you." Lily turned as she herd the voice, and a hand grabbed the cigarette from her. But instead of throwing it down like she thought he would he simply took a drag before passing it back to her. They sat quietly for a few minutes passing the cigarette back and forth, before Lily asked "So James, what brings you out to mope and smoke with me on Christmas eve?"  
  
He stared at her for a minute before replying "you tell me why your out here first."  
  
"Petunia sent a letter she's getting married." She took a shaky breath before continuing. "she blames me for their death." They were silent for a coupe more minutes before she added "This is my first Christmas without them." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Turning to him she said "your turn."  
  
"My parents died 2 years ago tomorrow."  
  
"They died on Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh James, I'm sorry, I knew they died over break, but."  
  
"It's alright Lils, you didn't know, I don't think I told anyone, well Sirius knew, but he was there. We had gone out for some eggnog. and when we came back. they were dead. Voldemort. Damn that bastard." He had been molding a snow ball, and at the word bastard he threw it.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, just looking out at Hogwarts, passing the cigarette. It began to snow, not hard, just a little, and the snow started to cling to their hair. Finally Lily stood up, throwing the cigarette away she said "look at us, moping on Christmas eve, they wouldn't want us to be like this." She didn't have to say who they meant; James knew she meant their parents. She scooped up a handful of snow from the railing and dumping it on James's head she jumped of the stairs at a run calling over her shoulder "Catch Me If You Can!"  
  
"Why you little.."  
  
She swirled around where she was standing a good twenty feet away and stuck her tongue out at him. And upon seeing him rise and start toward her, she took off again at a run. They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, Lily running away from James after hitting him with snow, James chasing her around trying to get her back, Which he couldn't seem to do. That was until, he hid behind a tree and jumped on top of her as she passed. And smearing snow in her face.  
  
"awww Jaaaaammmmmeeesssss"  
  
"Yes lily?"  
  
She giggled as she wiped the snow out of her eyes. She open her eyes to see his smiling face, as he laid on top of her pushing her into the snow. Their gazes locked for a moment, and Lily's breath caught in her throat, as she realized how gorgeous his eyes were. And they stayed like that, James laying on top of Lily pushing her into the snow just looking into each others eyes, until a yell from somewhere ruined the moment. The both turned their heads towards the sound to see the start of a snowball fight break out between some third and fourth year students, before James rolled off Lily and lay in the snow next to her.  
  
"Thanks Lils."  
  
"For what?" she asked him confused.  
  
"Being there"  
  
"No problem, I needed it just as much as you did."  
  
And with that the started on their way back up to the school, where they parted for their separate houses to get ready for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!  
  
Lily collapsed on her bed with a sigh, in her still wet clothes.  
  
"What's up Lily?" She sat up startled before lying back down again when she saw who it was.  
  
"Hey Charlie, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. How's you day been?"  
  
"Not too bad, pretty boring with Sarah and Cate (Kate) gone. How was yours? You look like you were in a snow fight."  
  
"Yeah, it was alright, yeah I did, James came out."  
  
"No Sirius? I thought they were attached at the hip."  
  
"Ha-ha, no he was alone. He has Gorgeous eyes."  
  
"Sirius? Yeah.. I know"  
  
"Well I was talking about James. But Sirius has pretty cool eyes too. Wait a minute" Lily sat up. "YOU LIKE HIM!"  
  
Charlie blushed. "well. maybe just a little."  
  
Lily gave her a look  
  
"Alright alright I confess, I think he's the cutest and sexiest man alive."  
  
"You too would make such a cute couple!"  
  
"oh.. I dunno."  
  
"You WOULD!"  
  
"you should get changed its almost time for dinner, I'll wait for you."  
  
"you just want to change the subject."  
  
"Yes.. I do."  
  
"fine, ill drop it" Lily replied pulling off her wet clothes and slipping on dry ones.  
  
And the two girls headed down to the great hall, talking about random nonsense. When they got to the great hall, they sat down at a table with the three boys, peter had gone home, and the great hall tables had been transfigured into circular smaller tables for the holidays, so houses could mingle easier. Lily sat in-between Remus and James, while Charlie sat between Remus and Sirius.  
  
"hey boys." Lily greeted them as she slid into her chair. "up for a card tournament tonight?"  
  
"what game?" "where? and "always." Where the answers she got.  
  
"Sweet. Well. teams or single? Although we'll be one short if we do teams."  
  
"We'll get Frank to play" Remus answered  
  
"so teams I'm guessing. well we could do carry" Lily replied  
  
"Sounds good. We can use our dorm, we'll smuggle you girls in." Sirius said with a wink at Charlie, who blushed.  
  
"Wait. What is carry?" Charlie asked speaking up.  
  
"Oh its fun, you have pairs, and you sit across from your partner in a circle. Two teams play at once by the way. So one team will have to sit out each round. Anyway. Each player has four cards, and there are four cards in the middle face up, and basically you try to get four of a kind, then signal your partner to say that you have four of a kind. Your partner has to call carry. And if they do you win. But if the other team calls you on it, they win. So your signal has to be discrete. Get it? Kind of?"  
  
"yeah I think so, ill catch on, I'll sit out the first round. Watch."  
  
By this time they had finished dinner and were started on their way to the Gryffindor tower. "Ok now the question is, should we just waltz in there with you guys, or should I go get the IC." James questioned.  
  
"Get the cloak James the head girls in your house this year, and she stayed over break." Lily answered.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." And the boys left for the dorm while the girls waited in a close corridor for James to come back.  
  
"IC?" Charlie questioned.  
  
"Oh James has an invisibility cloak, IC for short."  
  
And before they knew it they were in the sixth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory, setting the guidelines for the tournament. Frank Longbottom, the fifth sixth year boy, who was more often than not found in the company of Alice White, originally his best friend now bordering on more than friends, had been recruited, and partnered with Remus, and James and Sirius had been dead set on breaking apart Remus and Lily the unbeatable pair, they had been playing since they could hold cards, they had gotten winning down to a science. James and Lily, and Sirius and Charlie, had paired off. And at the moment the two teams, James and Lily, and Remus and Frank, were discussing signals, while Sirius and Charlie were sitting drinking butter beers waiting for the games to begin.  
  
"Ok. how about. the word fairy. say it and you have carry. Sound good?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure. Fairy. Sweet. Lets play."  
  
And so. The competition began. They had decided that each pair would play three games against each other pair, (resulting in everyone playing six games), and after that, whoever had the least amount of wins after the first round was the loser, then the remaining two teams would play seven games, and whoever one the most was the winner, and got to pick the fates of the losers.  
  
"Alright, let the games begin!" Lily said and they began to play. "So Remus. how are things going with Ry?" she continued. And she picked cards up and watched for what other people were doing.  
  
"Oh. its good, I miss her, and she's only been gone four days."  
  
"Awwwwww."  
  
"shut up Lils."  
  
"I will when Purple elephants roam the earth carrying a bag of pink toads on their backs."  
  
"you're a crazy one lil" Charlie added.  
  
"So James, find any new passage ways or secret rooms?" lily questioned.  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it" he replied picking up a card. "I was talking to this picture of a nymph the other day.. or maybe it was a fairy, and she said something about a room near her, but she wouldn't let on anything else."  
  
"CARRY!" Lily said  
  
"Already?" Frank questioned.  
  
"no fair lils!" Remus stated.  
  
"Alls fair in love and war.. and cards." Lily and James said together, before looking up started, and then laughing, while Remus shuffled the deck and dealt again. Remus and frank one the next round, and Lily and James the last. Then Remus and Frank played Sirius and Charlie, Remus and Frank winning all three rounds, Sirius and Charlie then played James and Lily, only winning the last one, when James and lily were laughing to hard, after they brought up the subject of the old lady who passed them on the night of the Ataris concert, muttering about how they had no dignity. In the end, Remus and Frank one by one games, and subjected the others to wearing Halloween colors all of Christmas, because they were in a giving mood, that was all they did. Then James snuck the girls back to the Ravenclaw tower, where they collapsed laughing on their beds, saying it had been altogether a great Christmas eve. And when they head the clock in the Ravenclaw common room, strike twelve, they shouted "HAPPY CHRISTMAS HOGWARTS!" out a window, before saying goodnight, happy Christmas, and curled up in their beds to dream of sugar plumbs, and what ever else *cough* James and Sirius *cough*.  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
  
Sorry that took so long, I had to wait for my powercord to come, I was laptopless for a whole week *tear*. Anyway.. I made it long to make up for it! Yay me! I'll write again soon. I'm still sick. I got blood drawn today, I'm waiting for the results. Eugh. anyway.. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to: angelzsweet90  
  
Foolish Fish  
  
Carmel March  
  
Foolish Fish  
  
Swishy Willow Wand - be patient it'll be soon!  
  
And DANI! - yay dani! I think you're at wicked right now ( i wish I was their, but I'm here, feeling like crap. *tear* Hope you had a good time! 


	11. Chapter 11

*Chapter 11*  
  
The rest of the year past in a blur for the sixth years. And soon Lily found herself standing in the front door of Remus's house with her trunk, next to Remus.  
  
"It feels wrong being here without them" a voice to her right said.  
  
"yeah. It does."  
  
"The house is to big for just us."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
The two slowly adjusted to living by themselves. Their summer was filled with calls and letters from friends, more than enough visits from James, Ryan, and Sirius. In fact, more often than not, the three could be found at Remus and Lily's house. One night, the house was oddly quiet, and only occupied by the two who actually lived their. They were sitting on the couch, some old western on the TV, but they weren't watching it, they were just talking.  
  
"Tomorrow is Ryan's birthday, July 25" Lily's head jerked up at the sudden change of conversation.  
  
She gave Remus an incredulous look as if to say 'the girl is one of my best friend and you think I'm going to forget her birthday'  
  
"I was kind of planning to surprise her, with dinner." He continued "and."  
  
Lily interrupted him "you want me to continently have a previous engagement."  
  
He gave her a hopeful look "could you?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. So what is Master Chef going to prepare for said birthday dinner?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you prepare" he gave her a grateful smile and they started planning the birthday dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was sitting at the picnic table at McDonalds, absentmindedly munching on fries. She had wished Ryan a happy birthday and handed her a present, before making some excuse about a muggle friend needing her help. In reality, she had just driven her jeep around till she found this McDonalds, and realizing she was hungry, she was now sitting munching on fries. She didn't even notice when someone sat down across from her, directly in her line of vision, she was so lost in thought. Or she was, until the person spoke.  
  
"And what is Lady Lily doing out alone tonight?" When she heard the voice she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Don't you live in the city? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting Sirius, his uncle gave him some money, he rented and apartment over there, moved in yesterday" James said as he pointed to the left.  
  
"ah. the deadly duo can't be separated. Why didn't he just stay with you?"  
  
James shrugged "Aunt Marcy kicked him out."  
  
Lily laughed. "Alright. You want to go to a movie, I have time to kill, Remus kicked me out for the night."  
  
James grinned, got up and offered her his arm. "lets go Lils."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Exiting the movie later, the two stood under the awning for the theater, watching as rain poured down around them. "We could make a run for it" James suggested.  
  
Lily shrugged, then a sly grin appeared on her face. "Or." She grabbed his hand and pulled him across the street to the small park on the other side. Once there, walked to the middle of a field in the park, tilted her head back, and spread her arms out. James watched in half amusement, half amazement, and the rain began to soak her hair and clothes so they clung to her. "Don't tell me you've never run around in the rain before?"  
  
"Not really, unless I had to." He answered her, watching as she did a cartwheel.  
  
"Well common." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward her. "It's fun." He chuckled as she jumped on his back and commanded "Giddy up horsey!" but took off running around the field anyway. They spent awhile like that. Just running around in the rain, Till everything they were wearing was soaked. He smiled at her.  
  
"You were right, that was fun." He stated, looking at her, before realizing how close they were standing. His breath caught in his throat as he realized how good she looked standing there; soaked to the bone, water streaming around her, a strand of hair clinging to her face. As he reached to push the strand behind her ear, she leaned into his hand. Looking into her eyes, he bent his head down, and their lips met. It was a soft and sweet kiss. And when he pulled back, he searched her face, see her smile softly, he leaned back in, and kissed her again. i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
  
Yay for James and Lily! Aren't you happy! YAYAYAYAY! I know it was short. but. well. that's life. plus I think its cute :-D I want my first kiss to be in the rain.. yes.. sad I know.. 16 and never been kissed. the price you pay for all girls school. well. more like the extreme happiness your parents get from cutting you off from all males but family. Anyway. Enjoy.  
  
Ta! ~ Rin 


	12. Chapter 12

*Chapter 12*  
  
Lily lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, grinning. James had kissed her, she had kissed James. It felt so. right. Last night had been amazing. They had stayed out all night, the rain had stopped, and they had gone to the small playground in the park. James had pushed her on the swing, before he sat in the one next to her, and they gently rocked back and forth, talking about everything, from her childhood adventures with Remus, and his with Sirius, to what they thought Remus and Ryan were doing at the moment. They didn't stop until they saw that the sun had rose, and their clothes had dried. He had taken her to a small café, next to the movie theater. And they had ate in silence, but it had been a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. Then she had driven them back to Remus's, the car ride was spend singing along to random songs on the radio. They had gone in found Remus and Ryan asleep on the couch in each others arms. Eventually James, had gone home, but not before kissing her again, this time longer and deeper. Now she was laying on her bed thinking about it, to pumped up to go to sleep, even having stayed up forty-eight straight hours.  
  
She sighed and turned onto her side. Looking at her nightstand she noticed the picture of the six of them on her nightstand. It had been taken the last day of sixth-year. Remus was on her right, Ryan on his back, peter to the right of them James on her left Sirius next to him. She smiled as she remembered the day. And finally she fell into a deep sleep, only to be woken the next morning by tapping at her window. The owl was carrying two letters, as she took them off the owls leg she gave it some water and breadcrumbs, she kept in her room for when owls came. Then walking down to the kitchen she looked at the letters, one was for her, the other for Remus, both from Hogwarts. She dropped them on the kitchen table as she walked to the fridge to find something to eat.  
  
Taking out some strawberry yogurt, she grabbed a spoon, and sat at the kitchen table. Propping her feet on the bottom of the chair across from her, she grabbed her letter and opened it. Skimming it quickly, the spoon, fell out of her hand, and her jaw dropped. She read it again this time more slowly. Not bothering to take the stunned expression off her face. She read again, actually she read it five more time. Then Remus entered the kitchen, shuffling his feet, rubbing his eyes groggily. Getting a glass of orange juice, he sat down at the end of the table, before looking up at her and asking "what happened?"  
  
She silently handed him the letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Evens  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the  
first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station,  
platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
We are also pleased to inform you that you have made Head-girl. A list  
of duties is included. You are required at a meeting in the heads  
compartment, at the front of the train at precisely eleven-thirty.  
Congratulations on your post.  
A list of books for next year is enclosed.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
Remus looked back and forth between he letter and lily, about five times, before his face broke into a huge grin and he swept her up in a hug. "LILY! You made head girl!" At that, it finally seemed to dawn on her, and her face broke into a smile.  
  
"This calls for a celebration!" she cried, turning on the radio, and dancing wildly around the kitchen with him, laughing and smiling the whole way.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you both were mental." A voice came from the doorway of the kitchen. Lily let go of Remus, and pulled the owner of the voice into dance.  
  
"We are mental Si! But this is just a celebration! Hey Remus! This calls for chocolate chip waffles!" Lily said now twirling round the kitchen with Sirius.  
  
Remus saluted "Yes Ms. Head girl ma'm!" and started taking things out of cabinets.  
  
"Lils! You made head girl?" Sirius asked. When she nodded, he picked her up and swung her round in a circle. " I'm so proud, my little Lily is all grown up and head girl now." Lily giggled and slapped him playfully on the shoulder, before taking a bowl from Remus and starting to mix, while he took out the waffle iron.  
  
Later when the three of them were sitting round the table munching on their waffles. Lily saw Ryan sneak up behind Remus, and put her hands over his eyes "Guess. CHOCOLATE CHIP WAFFELS! What's the celebration?" she asked grabbing a plate from the counter, and a waffle from the center of the table, knowing that Remus only made his famous Chocolate Chip waffles when something big happened.  
  
"Lily made head girl." Sirius stated proudly, putting his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly manor. Ryan made a noise somewhere in-between a squeak and a scream, before basically leaping across the table to hug Lily.  
  
"Oh!! I knew you would! Congratulations!"  
  
That was when James walked in staring at something in his hand. Murmuring something that sounded like "he's smoking something." When he realized the four occupants of the room were staring at him he stated quite clearly. "Dumbledore is on something, he went and made me Head Boy." That's when he noticed the chocolate chip waffles. "What calls for the waffles? You didn't know did you?" he asked sitting down grabbing a waffle in the process.  
  
"Lily made Head Girl" they (excluding lily) chorused. "Dumbledore really made you Head Boy James?" Sirius asked. James handed him the letter he'd been staring at when he entered the room. Sirius skimmed it saying "Oh god, he did, your right, he's smoking something, had to be high when he made that decision. And oh god, what about pranks! How can you pull pranks as head boy!" Sirius was almost wailing at this point.  
  
"Sirius you really think a trivial thing like being head boy will stop me from pulling pranks?" James said with a grin. Which perked Sirius right up.  
  
" s'pose not, I mean. you are a Marauder."  
  
"Damn straight"  
  
Later, Ryan and Remus had disappeared to do god knows what, and Sirius had left saying something about having to meet someone about something or other, James and lily hadn't really been listening, the moment he left the room, the living room (they had moved), James had pulled Lily into his lap. "Congratulations Ms. Head Girl." He said taking her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. She leaned in and kissed him softly saying "you too" pause for another kiss "Mr." kiss "Head" kiss "Boy" she kissed him again, and they kept kissing till James was lying down on the couch with Lily lying on top of him. They broke the kiss and Lily laid her head on his chest.  
  
They remained like that just sitting their silent for awhile before James said something.  
  
"Lily?" he asked quietly..  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"What are we?" she propped her head up at his question, just looking at him for a moment before replying.  
  
"What do you want us to be?" she asked looking him directly in the eye.  
  
"I want this." He answered. He added quietly "I want an us."  
  
"me too."  
  
"So we're an us then" he replied moving his hand from her back and entwining it with his own, shifting his gaze from her face, to their entwined hands.  
  
"Yeah" she replied softly letting her head drop back to his chest. "We're an us."  
  
And that's how they spent the afternoon. Lying on the couch, occasionally having random conversations, but mostly just being content laying with the other, in a comfortable silence. i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
  
Yay for me! That's what? 3 chapters in like 2 days? Shows how much work im doing. lol  
  
Ta ~ Rin 


	13. Chapter 13

*Chapter 13*  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a body jumped on top of Lily waking her up.  
  
"wha. hu?.. Ry? What are you doing here? What time is it? What's going on?"  
  
"ITS YOU BIRTHDAY!" Lily looked around and noticed Remus was standing to the side looking extremely amused, and James was leaning against the door to her room chuckling quietly. Then she saw the clock.  
  
"YOU WOKE ME UP AT 5 BLOODY O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING????"  
  
"Can't waste any time on your birthday! Common Sirius is making pancakes." Ryan said dragging her out of bed. Lily groaned  
  
"alright, alright I'm coming. But." she said her smile widening and her eyes twinkling "James has to give me a piggy back"  
  
"As you wish. Hop on." And so they made their way down to the kitchen, where they found Sirius making clown pancakes, you know the kind with the whipped cream hair, chocolate chip eyes, mouth and nose.  
  
"You went all out Padfoot." Remus commented  
  
"What? They're good!"  
  
"I'm not denying it" he answered sitting down at the table.  
  
After breakfast was finished, Ryan dragged lily up to her bedroom and locked the door.  
  
"Ok.. get dressed, we're having a girls morning out, we'll meet the guys for lunch, hurry!"  
  
"Chill Ry! Its only. seven" but never the less she jumped into a dark blue pare of hip-hugger jeans, and black shirt, quickly brushed her hair and put it up, but on some blue mascara, and grabbed a jacket. "Alright, where are we going?"  
  
"Muggle London." Ryan said grabbing her hand as they ran to the fireplace to floo to the leaky cauldron, yelling a quick 'later guys' to the boys who were sitting in the living room.  
  
Exiting the small pub the girls were talking about what they were going to do that morning.  
  
"So how's things with Remus?"  
  
Ryan smiled. "Just great! He's so sweet, and god damn hot."  
  
Lily laughed at her friend "yeah. Remus is a great guy. I'm glad you two have each other."  
  
"Aww Lils. I'm sorry we've been spending a lot of time without you since we got together. It's just."  
  
"No Ry, really its cool, you make each other happy, and that makes me happy." Lily grinned at her friend, who grinned back.  
  
Ryan's grin turned into a smirk as she said "So Lils. Spill how did you and James hook-up, and don't deny it, Remus and I saw you on the couch together!"  
  
"Fine you caught me" Lily replied grinning  
  
Ryan grinned. "so when did it happen? We saw you after you got the heads letter? Was it then?"  
  
"uh. no.. actually. it happened on your birthday."  
  
"really? So that's were you were."  
  
"Well technically.. Remus asked me to leave. I just happened to choose a McDonalds by Sirius's new place to eat, and bumped into James, so we hung out, went to a movie, after the movie it was raining, so I showed him the joys of running around in the rain.. and we ended up kissing. yeah. that's the short version."  
  
"Awww. But I want the long one!" Lily giggled as her friend gave her pleading eye, and a pouted, then started to tell Ryan about what happened.  
  
Later, after walking around the city talking, shopping, and cheering for random buskers.  
  
Ryan said "alright, we have an hour left till we meet the guys. What should we do?"  
  
"I dunno. give me some ideas."  
  
"more shopping, just walk around, ooo we could go on one of those double deckers, or. um."  
  
"Lets just walk around, maybe we'll see something." Lily grinned, then stopped looking across the street, Turning to Ryan with a grin on her face she said "you know. I always wanted to get my belly button pierced.."  
  
Ryan's eyes glowed. "Oh my GOD! That's and excellent idea. so spontaneous. I LOVE IT!" Lily grinned "alright lets!" and the girls crossed the street to the shop.  
  
"God that felt great. being spontaneous like that. How long till we meet the guys?" Lily asked as they walked out.  
  
"um. five minutes ago"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are they?" James asked impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.  
  
"They're only fifteen minutes late. look. there they are" Sirius pointed as the two girls walked into the restaurant laughing, before looking around spotting the boys and walking over. Lily plopped down on James's lap, while Ryan slid into the chair next to Remus.  
  
"Hey guys!" lily said before kissing James lightly on the lips. Sirius was the only one who looked surprised. Looking around seeing no one else was confused he asked "Did I miss something?"  
  
"oh yeah.. Their dating." Remus answered nodding at James and Lily, who had slid into the chair between James and Ryan.  
  
"Oh.. Ok. well.. That explains it. but. WHY WAS I THE LAST TO KNOW?"  
  
"Technically you're not the last, your third.." Lily said sensibly.  
  
"so instead of coming over the minute this happened, you told them and left me to find out?"  
  
"Actually? I was wondering how they did know. we didn't say anything." James added  
  
"They saw us after we got the heads letters" Lily shrugged. "I just found out they knew today."  
  
"So when were you planning on telling us?" Sirius asked  
  
Lily and James looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"So what did you girls do with your morning?" Remus asked changing the subject.  
  
Lily and Ryan looked at each other shrugged and said "shopping, talking, oh and." looked at each other again "we'll tell you later." Then they burst out laughing relizing they said all that together.  
  
Remus looked at them suspiciously "alright. what did you guys do."  
  
"later baby" Ryan said leaning over and kissing him.  
  
Remus sighed "fine"  
  
"Hi I'm George and I'll be your waiter today, can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, now will you tell us what you did?" Remus asked as the girls came out of the fireplace.  
  
The pair looked at each other before taking off at a run. "ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH US!" Lily yelled over her shoulder as she and Ryan ran up to her room.  
  
Locking the door she said "that wont hold them long, just as long as it takes them to remember they can use magic, common, onto the roof." She climbed out the window and onto the tree outside it, before climbing up the tree and onto the roof, Ryan at her heels.  
  
They lay on their backs on the slightly slanted roof .  
  
"so how long should we make them wait?"  
  
"till they catch us, we'll wait here till they leave my room then go back, they'll find us in their eventually, but it fun making them sweat." Lily answered her friends question.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?" a shout came from below them. Shaking with laughter they waited for the sound of the boys leaving the room before climbing back down into Lily's room, and waiting for the boys to find them.  
  
Sirius was the first to realize the two girls were in the room; apparently the boys had split up in hope of finding the girls faster. But as he went to call the other two, the girls signaled him to be quiet.  
  
"what?"  
  
"let them find us themselves."  
  
"alright.. but I found you first meaning I get to know what you two loons did!" Sirius said grinning. Lily and Ryan looked at each other shrugged and lifted up the bottoms of their shirts to reveal the piercing.  
  
"Hot shit." Was Sirius's response as his jaw dropped. Then he grinned. "Wicked you guys. So what shall we do while waiting for the two buffoons to find us?"  
  
"We could play truth or dare. although the dare part might be a little hard seeing as we're trying to be quite." Ryan suggested  
  
"oh well.. we'll just play truth then." Sirius said shrugging. "I'll start"  
  
"Lily, when did you and James get together?"  
  
"Ryan's birthday."  
  
"how?"  
  
"one question per turn! So Sirius. I haven't seen you with anyone for a while, who has caught you eye?"  
  
"uh." he mumbled something they didn't understand.  
  
"sorry little bit louder." Ryan said  
  
"Charlie."  
  
Lily grinned "I knew it!"  
  
"Ryan, we haven't asked you yet, are you a virgin, and if not with who and when?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh no. and Remus, and my birthday" she said blushing. "lils same question"  
  
"Ry you already know."  
  
"yeah.. but Sirius doesn't." she said with a grin  
  
"fine, I'm not, and it was a muggle, last summer, his name was Cody, it was a summer fling typa thing., we broke up before we went back to school since we weren't going to se each other." Lily said with a shrug. "ok.. um.." but she stopped as the door opened and James and Remus walked in.  
  
"You were in here the whole time?!?!?! And Sirius! What happened to telling us when you found them!" James asked incredulously.  
  
Sirius shrugged "They told me not to."  
  
"we weren't in here the whole time, we came back after you left." Lily answered his first question smiling slyly.  
  
"well we found you. what's the big secret?" Remus asked. "Think we should tell them?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well.. they didn't technically catch us yet.." Ryan responded. And jumped out of the way, as Remus made to jump on her. As the girls and Sirius laughed, James and Remus sat down on the bed.  
  
"Aww common Lils!" James pleaded.  
  
"Hmm." looking at Ryan she smiled and they lifted the bottom of their shirts again to reveal their stomachs. The boys (minus Sirius) jaws dropped. James seemed to be trying to put together coherent thought as his jaw began to move up and down silently, while Remus simply grabbed Ryan and started to snog her. (A/N: I love that word snog!)  
  
"God Lil, your amazing, crazy. but amazing" James managed to get out before gabbing her and pulling her down on top of him on the bed, into a full fledged snogging session.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James were walking hand in hand down the street, her friends had given her all her birthday gifts already (Sirius gave her a huge box of chocolate stars, her favorite candy, mint chocolate, it was to die for, Remus gave her a few CD's, Ryan had paid for her piercing, and given her a pair of earrings) James said he was going to give her, her present at later. After her birthday dinner and cake, James had asked her if she wanted to go for a walk, she had agreed, and they were now walking towards the little town close to the house, talking about what Lily and Ryan had spent their morning doing.  
  
When they arrived at the little town, James asked if she wanted to get ice cream, she had of course answered yes, even though dinner and cake had filled her up, no one is ever to hungry for ice cream, so as James got the ice cream, Lily sat down at a table and waited. She smiled at him as he came back and sat down across from her, handing her the bowl of ice cream. She took a bit and watched as James slid a box across the table saying "happy birthday lil" She grinned and unwrapped it, opening the black velvet box to reveal a white gold necklace with a sapphire surrounded by two diamonds. She gasped, looked at James smiling "Its Gorgeous, I love it, thank you so much James!" leaning over to kiss him, before looking back at the necklace running her fingers over it gently. James smiled as he watched Lily look at his present. Before standing up and offering her his arm and a cheeky grin. "Ready to head home miss evens?" She stood up took his arm and they made their way back to the house.  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
  
Well???? Hmm. so yes. still sick. ew. and we cant figure out whats wrong either. wich.. is rather depressing. yup. anyway. enjoy.  
  
If you want to see the necklace go here, but remove the space between jcstore and .com: . jcstore .com/graphics/3419.jpg  
  
Ta! ~ Rin 


	14. Chapter 14

*Chapter 14*  
  
"They say there's a heaven for those who will wait, Some say it's better but I say it ain't, I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints, Sinners are much more fun... And only the good die young" Lily sung along with the radio she had set up in the heads common room. She had the volume all the way up and she was sitting at a table doing a charms essay. She didn't hear the entrance swing open, or anyone enter the room, till she felt warm breath in her ear as a new voice joined song.  
  
"You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation" She swirled around at the sound of the voice and smiled  
  
'Hey Jay!" she said flicking her wand at the radio and turning down the sound.  
  
"Jay?"  
  
"Your new nickname" she responded with a shrug.  
  
He chuckled and smiled at her, then pulled her over to the couch, where they sat, James with his back leaning against the arm rest, lily leaning against him, with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Lily?" he asked after a moment "what are you planning to do after school, we only have a couple months left."  
  
"I don't know James, get an apartment, go into auror training if I can get in. why?"  
  
"well I was thinking." he picked up her right hand and fingering the claddagh ring he had given her for Christmas, the heart was turned in, he smiled as he looked at it "maybe"  
  
"Spit it out James"  
  
"maybe we could get an apartment together?" he finished.  
  
She turned around and looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "are you serious?"  
  
"no. Sirius is my best friend" he replied grinning "I'm the guy whose asking you to move in with him." She punched him playfully "well??"  
  
"yes!" he grinned and pulled her down into a kiss. which turned into a full fledged snog session.which was interrupted by four people entering the room. "Remind me why we gave them the password" James murmured as Ryan sat down in a chair and pulled Ryan onto his lap, while Sirius and Charlie sat down in two other vacant chairs.  
  
"what are you guys doing here? And where's peter? " Lily asked. Sirius grinned "sorry to interrupt your snog session, but we wanted to see you. plus. we were bored. thought we could play a game." James groaned, any game that was Sirius's idea was not a good one. "Pete went home fore Easter break"  
  
"What game Padfoot?"  
  
"Uh.. well.. I hadn't thought of that.. How about. poker. STRIP poker" Sirius said grinning.  
  
"or not" Remus chimed in. the rest seemed to agree with him  
  
"fine" sighed Sirius defeated  
  
"we could go for good old fashioned truth or dare." Ryan said  
  
"No that game is getting old." Lily said 'er. never have I ever?"  
  
"that'll work" Charlie said "but what should we use. I mean. fingers are boring. we don't have shots."  
  
"CLOTHING!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"NO" came back five voices.  
  
"How 'bout butterbeer.. we can get that" James stated, when everyone agreed, he and Sirius left with the invisibility cloak to go get the butterbeer.  
  
They came back about half an hour latter, and James took a box out of his pocket and enlarged it, taking out bottles of butterbeer to everyone.  
  
"ok, so if you've done it you have to drink and then tell the story, last one with butterbeer left wins. I guess." Ryan said.  
  
'I'll start!" Sirius said "Never have I ever. seen Snape naked, thank god" nobody drank  
  
"That was a waste of a question. Si" Ryan said "never have I ever. her eyes flickered to Lily, snogged a slytherin." She smirked.  
  
"Bloody hell Ry." Lily said taking a drink. "Greg Whelan, fifth year, I was bloody drunk" looking around to see if anyone one else was going to drink.  
  
Sirius did "Peggy Lundquest, last year."  
  
"alright my turn" Remus said "never have I ever ..  
  
The game continued for a good two hours, until Lily finally got Sirius to admit he liked Charlie, after which, the pair started snogging, causing James and lily to shrug and join them. At this Remus said "What the hell" turned Ryan around and snogged her too.  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
  
yeah. crap chapter.. But I don't really know where I'm going with this anymore. I mean.. I know what the epilogue is going to be. so I think I might just write that. don't know. yeah...  
  
anyways. thank you time again:  
  
dancincheerchik  
  
wizardduel2  
  
firehottie  
  
Swishy Willow Wand  
  
Tangerine-Speedo  
  
midnight-shadow13 - I know lily's eyes are green, I never said they weren't, petunia and lilys mothers eyes are blue.  
  
and as always.. Dani..  
  
Ta ~ Erin  
  
P.S. if I'm just adding the epilogue it will be up tomorrow 


	15. Chapter 15

*Chapter 15*  
  
Lily was blindfolded. She could here the noise of a lock being turned, and a door opening. She felt hand grab hers and lead her threw what she assumed was the door he had just unlocked. He dropped her hand and circled behind her, one hand took the blindfold of the other covered her eyes were the blindfold had been, and a warm arm encircled her waist, she leaned back into him. "Where are we Jay?" she asked for probably the hundredth time, since he came to pick her up from Remus's house saying he had a surprise.  
  
"You'll see, you ready?"  
  
"I was BORN ready" she replied.  
  
He chuckled softly and removed his hand from her eyes, moving it so both of his arms wrapped around her waist. She found herself standing by the front door of an apartment, the room she was in was the living room, she could see the kitchen from were she was standing, and a hallway, which she assumed had bedrooms and a bathroom.  
  
"its ours" James said. She whirled around in his arms and pulled slightly away so his hands were resting on her hips, looking him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Really really?"  
  
"Really really" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and swung her around, before putting her down in a chair.  
  
"Stay here I have another surprise."  
  
"There's MORE?" she asked in surprise. He just smiled at her and walked into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later and leading her into the kitchen. In the middle sat a small table with a table cloth and two candles, dishes, flowers and. a bunch of Chinese takeout containers. She grinned at him.  
  
"A man after my own heart!"  
  
About a week later Lily was eating ice cream, singing softly, sitting on the window seat watching people passing by on the street below. She felt eyes on her, and looked up to see James staring at her. She smiled at him, and looked back down at the street. A few minutes later movement caught her eye, and she saw a paper airplane land in her lap, where it unfolded to reveal, in James's neat writing: 'Lily Anna Evens' in the middle, she glanced over at him curiously, before glancing back down and seeing in the lower corner 'turn over'  
  
She slowly turned the paper over not knowing what to expect, she found herself looking at a blank paper, before the words 'I Love you' appeared. Her jaw dropped and she looked up to find James looking at her nervously. She got up slowly walked over to were he was standing wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned her forehead against his. Staring into his hazel eyes filled with question and love, she whispered, "I love you too", before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips, the kiss became deeper, and they were backing up slowly down the hallway, until Lily's back was pressed against a door. She began to move her hand around looking for the doorknob, without breaking contact, managing to open the door they slowly managed to maneuver into the room, and close the door. They didn't come out till about noon the next day, lucky it was a Saturday.  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i  
  
ok. so I lied. Next chapter will be the epilogue. sorry it was short. and sorry I kinda skipped all of seventh year. anyways. Enjoy  
  
Ta ~ Rin 


	16. Epilogue

*Epilogue*  
  
Two years later - Christmas morning  
  
"Lily, do you want to go for a walk?" Lily looked up from her seat by the fire, were she was reading a book, and drinking hot chocolate. Then looked out the window to see it was snowing.  
  
"Snow! Yeah sure Jay, let me get my jacket." She said as she left the room, not noticing that James was pacing nervously when she walked back in putting on her gloves. Grabbing his hand his hand and practically pulling him out the door.  
  
The pair walked in silence for awhile holding hands, just looking around, Lily didn't really pay attention to where they were going. Just happy she got a white Christmas. James stopped suddenly, jerking her out of though. She looked around to find they had stopped in front of a swing. She smiled at him, brushed the snow off the seat, and sat down saying "Push me Jay?"  
  
He grinned at her walked behind her. After about five minutes, she felt him grab the chains that held the sing up, stopping her.  
  
"Lily can I give you part of your Christmas present now?" he asked sliding in behind her and pulling her into his lap.  
  
"your ASKING if you can give me a present?"  
  
He chuckled in response "do you recognize where we are?"  
  
She looked around slowly, before looking back at him and smiling "the first place we kissed." Before leaning her head back to rest on her chest.  
  
"It was raining then, Its snowing now." He reached into his pocket and brought out a small black box, she couldn't see it yet, as she wasn't facing him. He kept one arm around her waist, and brought the hand with the box around her so it was in front of her, Flicking it open. Revealing a white gold engagement ring with a three diamonds. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear "Will you marry me Lily?"  
  
As soon as James had opened the box Lily's hand had moved to cover her mouth. She now removed it and swung around so she was straddling him. She nodded whispering so quietly James could barley hear "yes" before leaning in and kissing him. While he took the ring out of the box, which was now behind her back, and slipping it onto her finger.  
  
Both were smiling like idiots as they walked back to their apartment, to get ready to celebrate Christmas at Remus's house, with Ryan, his fiancée now, Sirius, and Charlie,  
  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i Its DONE!!! Yay! How was it! Keep reviewing I might go through and fix my mistakes, but tell me where they are! Yeah. ok.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed or will review.  
  
Oh yes this is the ring if you wanted to see it. just remove the space it wont load unless I put one in.. hrm. ~ Erin 


End file.
